The New Element Trilogy 1: Behind Enemy Lines
by wolfrunnerable12
Summary: 1/3. This takes place during Gundalian Invaders. Lexandra Remier is a member of the Neathian Castle Knights, but has never exactly felt like she and her partner, Helies Stratiniod, fit in. So what happens when Queen Serena sends her on a mission behind Gundalian lines?
1. About

_"Pyrus. The fire element._

_Darkus. The darkness element._

_Haos. The light element._

_Ventus. The wind element._

_Aquos. The water element,_

_Sub Terra. The earth element. _

_Since anybody can remember there have always been these six bakugan attributes, but what if there was a seventh that nobody knew about? This unknown attribute goes by the name Helies or the ice attribute. Greetings new comer. I am Helies Stratinoid at your service."_

Lexandra Remier has been a normal girl living alone on the peaceful alien planet of Neathia ever since she could remember...well not completely normal and not completely alone. Unlike the other Neathians, Lex has a love and talent for bakugan battling that isn't exactly like her more peaceful fellow Neathians. A former Pyrus battler until she met her new partner Helies Stratiniod, the sixteen year old Neathian and her bakugan are recruited to the Castle Knights after being introduced to the planet's queen by the Princess Fabia Sheen. Now during the invasion from the much more aggressive battling styled Gundalians and their bakugan, Lex and Strata are sent behind Gundalian lines to pass information on the enemies movements and plans to the Neathian higher ups.

Although the Helies battler hated her assignment, she understood her task and accepted it grudgingly. She never felt like she and her partner 'fit in' with the rest of the Castle Knights anyway. So what happens when Lex meets the members of the Gundalian Minor Twelve Orders befriending them and falling for their leader?

Let's just say it complicates things a bit...


	2. Introduction - The New Mission

**Hey you guys and thanks for taking an interest in my fanfiction. Please remember that this is going to all be from my OC's point of view and takes place during Gundalian Invaders. Enjoy!~**

I stood on one of the palace balconies looking out at the buildings below while I leaned on the railing in wait. I shook my head at how I must have looked leaning against the balcony railing with a board expression on my face framed by locks of black hair. In my long black dress I could have probably looked like a princess to those that didn't know any better, but I was far from it. The only reason I was standing on the balcony was because a Castle Knight had found me earlier and told me the queen wanted to see me right away. Little did I know then that I would be coming out of the throne room with a special mission to go undercover behind enemy lines and pass information back to the queen. I narrowed my dark grey eyes, "I can't believe Queen Serena actually gave me an order to do this. Of all people she picks me to go play a Gundalian's lap dog while I should be staying here. What happens if someone answers our distress signal? I can't stand Gundalians.", I nearly growled as the temperature started to drop slightly causing a thin frost to form on the rail.

"I know your frustrated Lex but this is a direct order from the queen herself.", a white and grey dragon-like bakugan appeared floating beside me opening up. It was my partner Stratiniod. "This is a big task that Queen Serena is trusting us with, of which we should be thankful for her trust in us. If you go focusing on how much you hate Gundalians the whole time then you're only going to be annoyed with the mission even more. What we need to do now is focus on where we are going to position ourselves in order to get the information we need but have it be accurate."

I sighed before turning my full attention on the female bakugan, "You know I really hate it when you get all logical like that Strata, but I guess there's no way around it now. At least I'll have you with me.", I smiled holding my hand palm up.

"That's my partner.", Strata laughed before curling up in her sealed ball form in my palm.

I placed the bakugan away out of sight and took off back into the palace. My bakugan partner was right about me having to breath and focus in on the mission we were given. Sure I would have to spend who knows how much time around the Gundalians while working under one of them as a cover, but if everything went according to plan then I had a feeling we'd be able to take these invaders down hard and save Neathia.

**Sorry it was short, but it was the introduction. I promise that chapter will be longer from now on. **


	3. The New Element

**The second official chapter is up finally! Yeah! Sorry the first one was so short, but I promise that this one isn't like that! Enjoy!~**

"Ability Activate! Sacred Flame!"

"The winner is Lexandra Remier!"

I huffed clenching my hand over the red and orange colored bakugan as it returned to my hand in ball form again. The screams of the hyped up watching crowd filled my ears causing a light throbbing to start up in my ear drums. I shook my head turning my heel heading out of the arena in utter silence as the cheering from the crowded stands steadily began to fade until I was once again back in the still busy Commons. I leaned up against one of the virtual buildings keeping my eyes shut tight trying to will the ringing in my ears to fade away quicker then they were. That battle was a complete waste of my time just like I thought it would be. Sure the human girl acted impressive, but in the end when all that talk was really put to the test it wasn't anything that screamed 'help save Neathia' to me after all. Still I guess I should have been greatfull that I had the chance to practice with a Pyrus attributed bakugan, but that was still only a small reward for a failure to achieve a goal...and I was on a time limit here too. Were any of these humans worth recruiting?

"Lex! Any luck?"

Hearing the all too familiar female voice I turned around to face Fabia Sheen, the princess of my planet and my best friend. Fabia, like most of the people of Neathia, used Haos or light attributed bakugan and she was one of the top three strongest battlers on the planet on top of it. The princess's hair was medium length blue and she had bright green eyes as opposed to my stormy dark grey. Though she wasn't wearing her typical full length dress, the short yellow and white dress with orange detailing, white trench coat and white leather boots were fairly reminiscent of her normal clothing. I was about to answer back when I collapsed to the floor laughing holding my side. Fabia had just crashed into, and consequently flipped, some brown haired human boy in a red jacket to the ground making him land hard on his butt.

"Ouch that hurt! What the heck was that for!?", the brown haired boy that looked to be the same age as us demanded rubbing his undoubtedly sore behind. My friend might have been small looking, but I knew from personal experience that Fabia could seriously pact a hearty punch or flip.

The Haos battler glared at me, "Stop it Lex! It's not something to laugh about!", she snapped at me causing me to instantly shut up and get to my feet before walking over to her and the boy. Fabia looked at the boy with a genuine apologetic look on her face, "I am so sorry. My reflexes just kind of kicked in."

"That smarts.", winced the boy dusting himself off.

"Ha! She flipped you, flipped you for real!"

A new male voice drew mine and Fabia's attention to a red and orange floating bakugan that had appeared and jumped up onto the human's shoulder. This guy was actually a Pyrus battler? Acting without thinking I spoke up, "Hey you're a Pyrus battler by the looks of your bakugan right? We're looking for the strongest Bakugan Battler here...you don't know where we could find a brawler like that do you?", I asked him crossing my arms. There was something about this guy that both got on my nerves and pricked my interest in him. Deciding to worry about that later on I shoved the thoughts aside and waited for an answer instead.

The Pyrus brawler blinked before laughing pointing to himself with a grin, "Not to toot my own horn or anything, but you're looking at him. The name's Dan Kuso, but I got to go sorry."

"No wait please!", but Fabia was too late as Dan disappeared through a yellow portal along with his bakugan. "Dan Kuso...we have to find him. He could be the help we need to save Neathia. Can you find out where he went?", she turned away from the place the Pyrus brawler had disappeared to look at me with a determined narrow gaze that I knew made her words more of a command then a question or request.

Hacking into Bakugan Interspace's security system was actually surprisingly simple for a place that seemed so technologically advanced. It only took about three minutes tops for me to crack it and locate where the Pyrus brawler that Fabia had flipped to the ground disappeared too. The two of us ended up materializing in a large white room that had a round table with six matching white chairs circling it. As expected the Pyrus battler was there jumping to his feet as soon as he saw us. I scanned the other three humans in the room: a black haired boy with narrowed hard eyes wearing green as he declined slightly in his chair with arms crossing his chest...a Ventus battler for sure. I grinned when we caught each other's looks liking this guy right away. The confidence he had combined with the serious challenging look in his eyes and his laxed posture in the chair drew me to him. He would definitely be a powerful opponent in the battle arena.

I guessed that the short blond boy in blue was the technical brains of the group. An Aquos battler that preferred to use carefully planned out strategies was a no brainer for me to pick out in a crowd. Unlike the Ventus guy, I couldn't tell all that much about his strength which disappointed me a little bit though I didn't know why.

While being aware of Fabia's conversation with the boy called Dan...the leader of the three by my guess...I showed no interest in it as I allowed my eyes to drift to the third human boy. This one came off as a slight surprise. The battlers I knew that used a Subterra bakugan were almost exactly like the black haired guy in their cool and confident attitudes. In fact they could be down right annoyingly cocky. But this human with the red brown hair pulled back and his eager child-like personality was something new to me. "An untested newbie hunh? I haven't met someone new to brawling in a while.", I said until I heard footsteps stop behind me and a pair of eyes burn into my back. My grin faded and I forgot about the new brawler completely as I mentally analyzed the footsteps I had heard a moment ago. I spun around to face the person that had walked up behind Fabia and I only to find my guess to be correct.

It wasn't exactly a look I was used to, but then again I hadn't known the guy for that long yet. Still the white hair and yellow narrowed eyes I spent enough time around to know they belonged to Darkus battler and leader of the six Minor Twelve Orders Ren Krawler. A Gundalian. It was like I could hear Strata yelling at me to not do anything stupid but I couldn't help it. When Dan challenged Fabia to a battle, I stepped up to the plate and smirked at Ren Meeting his yellow gaze with a challenging grey one of my own and holding it. I could tell by the way he was looking at me that the undercover Gundalian was suspicious of me after all but I didn't care. I had something that I needed to check out and now I had the perfect opportunity to by a stroke of pure luck. Like I was really going to waste this chance.

"The bakugan battle between Dan Kuso and Ren Krawler versus Fabia Sheen and Lexandra Remier will now commence! Bakugan field open!"

"I guess I'll make the first move, though I had been hoping we would be fighting along side each other instead of against each other.", Fabia focused her gaze on Dan and Ren in front of us before tossing down a gate card and removing a yellow and white bakugan,"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Haos Fangoid!" The yellow and white dinosaur-like bakugan roared and lashed it's tail when in appeared on the field.

Dan blinked looking at the Haos bakugan, "Wow dude. Do you see the size of that thing?"

"Yes he's huge alright but let's go Dan. I'm ready.", the Pyrus bakugan...Drago...nodded curling up in ball form.

The brown haired human grabbed the floating sphere,"Right! We've fought tougher and won! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Lets go Pyrus Helix Dragoniod!" Pyrus Helix Dragoniod was just what his name suggested. The dragoniod was a red bipedal dragon-like bakugan with a streamlined pair of wings on his back and a medium sized green diamond gem on his chest. The sight actually caught me a bit off guard not expecting to come face to face with another fire attributed dragon like this, let alone one that gave me a feeling that this battle might actually be a challenge. But the Earth duo weren't really my concern either...

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Darkus Linehalt!" I had turned my attention back to Ren just in time to see the winged knight-like bakugan appear across the field. The moment I saw the Darkus bakugan I smirked. I knew Fabia wouldn't use her trump card unless she was pushed to the point and normally I was the same way, but then again I also knew Ren and Linehalt pretty well. The two copied Pyrus bakugan I had with me wouldn't last two minutes against Linehalt...even if the Minor Twelve Orders Leader tried throwing the match on purpose to keep up the innocent facade.

However I did have one bakugan that could evenly match the Gundalian's.

"Fabia you handle Dan and Drago, I've got the Gundalian.", I could feel the princess's eyes boring into me but ignored it utterly focused on the Darkus brawler and bakugan in front of me. A slight cool breeze started to pick up around me making my hair tickle my cheeks a little bit. "So this is what a Gundalian's bakugan looks like then?", I mused holding my hand out allowing a floating white and grey sphere to land in it,"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Helies Stratiniod!"

"Helies!? A new attribute?!", demanded Drago as his eyes and everyone else's were focused on my partner.

"Aw man no way!", yelled Dan,"That's impossible right!?"

The white haired brawler narrowed his eyes in my direction,"Actually Dan it's not that surprising. There have been rumors on Gundalia about a bakugan of a different attribute existing. Looks like the Neathians got their hands on it first and brought it over to their side."

The human boy looked at the white haired Gundalian,"Seriously?"

In her true form my partner was a large slightly lean built female white dragon that stood on all fours and had the same dark grey eyes as mine own. She had a large pair of white wings with grey detailing like the rest of her body and a long tail bearing a few sporadic spikes of varying sizes down to the arrow-head end. On her chest was a large diamond crystal. She flashed her wings roaring, creating a gust of snow an sharp icy wind over the arena. I laughed when I watched recognition flash in both the Gundalian Brawler's and bakugan's eyes. Ren held up an ability card but I was faster,"Ability activate! Ice Dome!", I yelled holding my own card up grinning. I watched Strata roar and take off into the air as a fierce winter whirlwind surrounded us and our opponents by a tornado of snow and icy wind. When it stopped finally a formidably thick dome of ice had encompassed just us and our bakugan.

**Yeah I'm not feeling this chapter and I hate that I had to rush it. I promise that my future chapters will be better quality then this one you guys.**


	4. Darkness VS Ice

**I'm going to start off by saying that it has been pointed out to me that, technically, water is also ice. Yes I am aware of this people, but I have separated them for the purpose of the fanfiction. Please remember that.~**

"Ability activate! Ice Dome!", I yelled holding my own card up grinning. I watched Strata roar and take off into the air as a fierce winter whirlwind surrounded us and our opponents by a tornado of snow and icy wind. When it stopped finally a formidably thick dome of ice had encompassed just us and our bakugan. Silence fell lengthening inside the dome of translucent ice. My gaze was locked with Ren's and Strata's was likewise locked with Linehalt's. I stood there waiting for the Gundalian and his partner to try and smash through the dome like anyone else would have done in this kind of situation, but I had underestimated my opponent...they were smarter then I had given them their due credit for. "Well what do you know?", I grinned before crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow, "You know most people would have tried numerous times to bring this thing down by now, yet you're doing nothing but standing their glaring at me. What's wrong tough guy? The big bad Leader of the Minor Twelve Orders isn't afraid of a little old Neathian are you?", I batted my eyes innocently making a pouty face. I was only vaguely aware of the battle between Dan and Fabia going on outside the ice and the occasional bursts of fire that rammed into the dome in a futile attempt to melt it.

"Hunh. It's true I could try and brake through your barrier, but there would be no point. It would be a waste of energy.", said Ren keeping his narrowed gaze locked on mine,"We both know this ice dome is an ability whose effects will only disappear once the battle is won. A battle gear ability might be able to weaken it, but it won't smash it too pieces. I take it this was some kind of trap you set up from the start, but why would a Neathian go through so much trouble to trap your enemy in a way where you can't expose their motives?"

I grinned pulling out a new ability card,"If I told you that would ruin the fun wouldn't it? Ladies first. Ability activate! Ice Spear!", I yelled watching as a pale white glow covered my partner . Her wings became glued to her sides as she soared up just bearly brushing the inside of the dome roof, before diving at Linehalt. Her tail stuck right out behind her like an arrow. For as fast as the Helies bakugan was I was surprised that the Gundalian Darkus bakugan was just as agile in the sky as she was.

The Darkus battler anticipated my move and pulled out a purple glowing ability card of his own,"Ability activate! Volting Vibra! You know for a Neathian you're not exactly what I was expecting. You're straight forward aggressive battling style is more from my own planet then your's." Linehalt released bolts of dark purple energy that looked somewhat like arrows towards my partner, completely nullifying Strata's ability when it shocked her.

"Strata! You okay!?", I yelled looking up at my partner as she lost a bit of air before steadying herself again to my relief. It didn't look like Linehalt's attack did too much physical damage.

The Helies bakugan shook off the ability's effects as her wings and tail went back to normal and the glow around her faded. "Yes I'm fine though that attack stung quite a bit.", Strata glanced back at me making me breath easy before looking back at the Gundalian Darkus bakugan,"Not many bakugan can keep up with me in the sky, I'm actually impressed Linehalt and we'll take your brawler's comment as a compliment."

Linehalt hovered in front of the female white and grey bakugan keeping an eye on her,"You're not exactly slow yourself Stratiniod, but I'm not impressed. Speed won't win the battle. Let's see how long you can keep up for."

I had to admit to myself that battling Ren was keeping me on my toes more then normal. I knew there was something about the Gundalian and his bakugan that managed to catch my attention when we first met...it was the same feeling I got from the others too...but with this battler it was slightly off somehow. Like there was something else to it. It was like a level of similarity and understanding almost. I doubted that was the case but I was going to find out what about Ren made me feel like this. "Ability activate! Dragonic Ice Flare!" I felt the heat from inside the dome starting to drain as a ball of fire gathered in Strata's mouth. When she released the jet of fire, it froze into a beam of ice half way to it's target.

"Ability activate! Darkness Blizzard!" A flash of his wings and the knight-like bakugan sent a burst of dark purple snowy wind slamming into Strata's ability canceling it out before it hit him.

I held up another card,"Ability activate! Blizzard Winds!" Strata flashed her wings and slammed her own gale of snowy wind into Linehalt ending the first round.

Ren picked up Linehalt in his ball form from the ground," Not bad. The strength of the Helies attribute is indeed impressive, maybe underestimated my opponent. It won't happen again. I am curious how a Neathian learned to battle like that. Ability activate! Volting Vibra!" The same dark purple energy arrow-like hotels headed for Strata when Linehalt attacked her.

"When someone lives alone most of their life they learn and do whatever they can to survive. It's just that simple and besides I used to be a Pyrus battler.", I replied ready for the Darkus bakugan's attack this time around,"Ability activate! Glacier Shot!" Large spheres of ice formed in the female bakugan's mouth, before she launched several at them towards Linehalt making his attack hit them in place of her. I coughed from the smoke created by the two abilities hitting each other when a sudden thought struck me making my eyes widen,"Strata land now!", I yelled at the Heilies bakugan having a bad feeling about Ren's next move. But it was a little too late as the female dragon raided reverting to sphere form and shot back landing at my feet.

When the dust cleared the Gundalian held a sealed Linehalt up grinning. "Fusion ability Twin Bow. Too bad. Looks like you weren't fast enough there, now we're even. You shouldn't lower your gaurd like that around your opponent."


	5. Anything But Over

**I was going to delete this, but I found some people taking interest in and asking if I was going to bring this back through PMs so I decided to bring it back and finish it. Here is the next chapter you guys!~**

Ren picked up Linehalt in his ball form from the ground," Not bad. The strength of the Helies attribute is indeed impressive, maybe I underestimated my opponent. It won't happen again. I am curious how a Neathian learned to battle like that. Ability activate! Volting Vibra!" The same dark purple energy arrow-like hotels headed for Strata when Linehalt attacked her.

"When someone lives alone most of their life they learn and do whatever they can to survive. It's just that simple and besides I used to be a Pyrus battler.", I replied ready for the Darkus bakugan's attack this time around,"Ability activate! Glacier Shot!" Large spheres of ice formed in the female bakugan's mouth, before she launched several at them towards Linehalt making his attack hit them in place of her. I coughed from the smoke created by the two abilities hitting each other when a sudden thought struck me making my eyes widen,"Strata land now!", I yelled at the Heilies bakugan having a bad feeling about Ren's next move. But it was a little too late as the female dragon raided reverting to sphere form and shot back landing at my feet.

When the dust cleared the Gundalian held a sealed Linehalt up grinning. "Fusion ability Twin Bow. Too bad. Looks like you weren't fast enough there, now we're even. You shouldn't lower your gaurd like that around your opponent. It'll be easier if you just give up already."

I laughed shaking my head tossing my partner in the air and catching her again in my palm. "You're right I did underestimate my opponent but I promise that won't happen again and I don't back down so easily Gundalian. You said so yourself I'm not like other Neathians right? Now are we finishing this or what?", I tossed down a gate card that faded into a ring of pale white light before both of us threw in our bakugan partners. "Ability activate! Frozen Impact!", I yelled as a pale white light surrounded Strata and she dove at Linehalt.

"You're aggressiveness in battle means nothing. Ability activate! Dark Sabre!", countered Ren holding up a glowing ability card. A beam of glowing dark purple energy appeared from Linehalt's palm that he used to strike out and nullify Strata's ability with. "Hmph. Like I've been saying your skills are impressive but you're still no match for Linehalt.", then the Gundalian's eyes widened,"What the-!?"

I grinned knowing exactly what Ren had noticed...a thin sheet of ice had formed on Linehalt's arm where he had come into contact with my partner while blocking her last attack.

Linehalt looked at the ice covered section of his arm,"What is this? Ice?", the bakugan looked from his arm to my partner and I as the small patch of ice started to melt and disappear from his arm.

The Helies dragon-like female bakugan laughed as she hovered in front of me, "Whats wrong Linehalt? Can't handle the chill?"

"I won't let you surprise me again Stratiniod. You're not so tough.", replied the Darkus knight-like bakugan.

I blew a strand of hair out of my eyes glancing at my nails, "Opps. Looks like I forgot to warn you. See Strata can freeze any person or bakugan that comes into physical contact with her in both her true and ball forms. The longer the physical contact, the more the ice spreads until the bakugan or person is completely covered in a sheet of ice." I blinked before,"Gate card open! Helies Reactor!", causing the battle arena floor to be covered by a sheet of ice, ice pillars to rise from the ground and an icy whirlwind to surround my partner bakugan. Then,"Ability Activate! Blizzard Winds! This should end it!"

"Well played.", smirked Ren,"Ability activate! Dispell Closer!" I watched as Linehalt used a green gem on the inside of his palm to absorb the Helies bakugan's attack and then fire it back at her slamming it into the dragon-like female bakugan. Then, "I never thought I'd have to use this against a Neathian but it looks like things change." He pressed a few buttons on the watch on his wrist causing a small purple light to appear over it.

"Ready. Boomix."

I narrowed my eyes placing a hand on a hip. So Ren wanted to play with battlegear now? I copied the male Gundalian causing a small pale white glow to appear over the watch on my own wrist.

"Ready. Crystalline Whip."

"Battlegear boost!", we launched our battlegear at the same time, causing both our bakugan to become equipped with the gears simultaneously. Strata's two horns on her head and her tail became elongated and moved about freely like a couple of snakes. At the ends were sharp arrow head points I knew were capable of firing high pressed beams and sonic bursts of ice at the opposing bakugan like lasers.

Linehalt's battlegear was a large gun that had the firing power of a high powered cannon. With it's strength the shots that came from that particular battlegear weren't exactly soft and gentle. "Battlegear ability activate! Boomix Lock!" The knight-like bakugan took aim at Strata and let loose a high powered blast of dark purple energy at the Helies bakugan.

I whipped out my own battlegear ability card with my eyes narrowed and focused on Ren and Linehalt, "Battlegear ability activate! Crystaline Whip Avalanche!" The arrowhead tips of the battlegear opened up into a flower formation and pressured sonic waves of ice shot from the horns on the bakugan's head and her tail tip before colliding with the blast from Linehalt's battlegear.

"Battle over! Winners: Dan and Ren!"

After the battle and the dome of ice disappeared I walked over towards Fabia as she picked up Aranaut. Although mine and Ren's battle had ended with a draw, Dan's win over Fabia had won the Darkus and Pyrus battlers the match. I looked over as the Gundalian joined the brown haired human battler braking my gaze away from him and dipping my head as if accepting my defeat in silence. "Well that was a disappointment.", I hissed with a sigh. Strata sat on my shoulder flapping her wings silently in ball form now that the battle was over. There would be questions from the Helies bakugan later on and from Fabia more then likely...but I didn't care.

Dan walked over towards Fabia and me,"Ha! Let that be a lesson to you, Bakugan Interspace is for friendly purposes. Hostile forces like you aren't welcome. Stop using the bakugan for war!"

He reached for the Haos battler, but Fabia reacted and flipped the human again like she had earlier and I couldn't help but smirk. "You don't know anything Dan.", the blue haired girl snapped glaring at the brown haired boy before turning around,"Let's go.", she addressed me before disappearing.

I turned my back but glanced over at Ren one last time with a grin, before disappearing just like the princess. This was far from over.

**How was that you guys? Worth the wait? I hope so, because now I have other fanfictions to attend to. See you all next chapter!~**


	6. Playing Babysitter Part One

**Hey lovelies! thanks again for being so patient and tuning into reading the fanfiction! I have been crazy busy writing these updates for all of you as well as making wiki pages per character to match. Simply go to the links in my profile and you can look up and read about my characters as well as the Helies attribute to your heart's content!~**

Three days.

It had been three days since I last spent any significant time on Gundalia and boy had I been paying for it. It was pointless to say that my abstance hadn't gone unnoticed by my temporary superior. When I walked into the Bakugan Biological Research Lab after my return the first thing I got was a scowl and then an earful from the Haos battler. I had walked in on the witch hypnotizing a group of earth kids from Bakugan Interspace and waited a few steps behind her in a sort of silent calm.

When the kids disappeared having been returned to the virtual battling environment, Kazarina spun scowling at me. "You're late Lex.", she hissed simply not losing the venom in her tone,"I don't seem to recall sending you on a three day errand. Care to explain yourself?"

Thinking on my toes I kneeled on one knee and bowed my head avoiding the women's piercing challenging gaze. "My sincere apologies for my prolonged absence Mistress Kazarina.", I started as an idea popped into my head right on cue making me smirk for a split second before,"I was on my way back after completing the last task you gave me, when Masters Gill and Airzel approached me. Master Gill proceeded to assign me the job of going to check on the progress of our agents on earth. Please. Forgive me for prioritizing his orders over your's. I assure you it won't happen again."

When in trouble with Kazarina...use the Pyrus Twelve Orders member as a scapegoat and you were home free every time without question.

The Haos battler was still angry but I could tell that it was no longer directed at me as planned. "Gill. Who gave him the right to order my subordinate around like that?", Kazarina growled before turning her attention back to me,"Very well. I'll deal with him later. Speaking of I have a similar task for you, a few days ago we received the fall out from a bakugan battle but unfortunately we have reason to believe that a bakugan capable of such power shouldn't even exist. However the emperor wants this creature identified and brought to Gundalia. I'm sending you to earth with the assignment of finding this bakugan and reporting your findings back to me...also keep an eye in our agents. Understand?"

Hello?

I placed my hand over my chest,"Yes of course Mistress Kazarina. I will find this mythical bakugan and return it to Gundalia as soon as possible. Thank you for your understanding." After leaving the lab though and reappearing inside Bakugan Interspace I walked through the virtual environment's halls in frustration. I had once again changed from my caped Gundalian disguise into my much more likable comfortable human appearance. My long black hair was once again allowed to fall down my back freely. I wore my dark wash blue jeans with the short sleeved dark grey t-shirt that bore black diamond shapes over the top of each shoulder and a thin black leather belt was wrapped around my midsection of my torso. Now if I could only find my targets I would be home free. I had locked onto ren's signal from his Bakuwatch a little while ago and I was so sure it had been around this area, but the signal had cut off out of the blue for no real reason just a second or so before I arrived here.

"I can't believe after all that work to infiltrate the Brawler's inner circle, you failed to bring them over to our side."

"Useless."

I stopped mid step and turned to look at the wall with a scrutinizing narrowed look. I could have sworn that I had just heard Lena's and Zenet's voices though they were pretty muffled. Plus this was around the area I had picked up the signal from Ren's bakuwatch before it kicked off a second or so before I arrived here. Trying to think, I placed an ear against the wall carefully to listen better and scanned for the signals coming from either of the female Gundalian's bakuwatchs at the same time. Again I started to hear familiar muffled voices coming from the other side of the wall.

"You should have just snatched them up like we did the rest of the kids. Way less hassle."

"A battler under hypnosis only performs at seventy percent capacity, we needed one hundred percent. Which meant for that I needed to recruit them of their own free will. Everything was going fine until Princess Fabia showed up. Not that Jesse was any help in maintaining my cover. You just stood there and let her rip my credibility to shreds."

"Ha! Don't point fingers."

"What's wrong Ren? Don't tell me you started liking your little Brawler buddies for real."

"He fit in so well that he forgot who he was."

"Awwww. How adorable."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Do I need to remind you whose in charge and that you work for me now? If you have a problem with that then you can take it up with Emperor Barodius."

Mason...Sid...Ren...Jesse. Add those four onto Zenet and Lena and I had hit the jackpot. All six members right where I needed them and when I needed them. Taking a breath I walked into the small hidden room beaming acting like I hadn't heard a thing and proceeding to cross my arms as six pairs of reptile-like eyes focused on me."So this is where you guys have been hiding out from the Battle Brawlers? Talk about rough to find. If it hadn't been for the signals coming from this thing I would have never found any of you.", I pointed to the device on my wrist running a hand through my black hair.

As expected Mason was the first one to brake the silence, though it wasn't like him to pass on an opportunity to try and get under my skin either. "What are you doing here Lex?", the Subterra battler asked raising an eyebrow at me,"Shouldn't you be playing Kazarina's lap dog or something?"

"Aww is that anyway to welcome your new teamate Mason?", I looked over at the blue haired Gundalian with a mock pouty face batting my eyelashes.

"Teamate? I thought you didn't like battling Lex, you don't have a bakugan. You can't battle without a bakugan you know.", added Zenet .

"I do now.", I grinned and reached into my sleeve wrapping my fist around the sphere and pulling it out. When I opened my palm to show the Gundalians,"Actually I am here on Mistress Kazarina's direct order to keep an eye on you guys and report back to her. Plus we've discovered a new bakugan and she wants me to see what this one is capable of." The white and grey sphere opened up,"Everyone meet the ice attributed bakugan Helies Stratiniod. Strata meet our new teamates." Well. It wasn't a complete lie. I really was ordered to keep an eye on them and report back to Kazarina by the Haos battler, but of course she was under the impression still that I wasn't an actual battler myself let alone had any idea about my partner bakugan.

Strata looked around at the surrounding battlers and their bakugan before leaping onto her usual perch on my shoulder. "Greetings. I am Helies Stratiniod and it's an honor to meet all of you.", she introduced herself making me sigh inwardly. The Helies bakugan always did have a minor flare for the dramatic.


	7. Playing Babysitter Part Two

**Okay so the goal of this chapter was to kind of start showcasing Lex's relationships with the rest of the Gundalian Agents. I hope that I did an okay job and that I got their personalities decently correct. If anything about them seems OOC then please PM me to let me know or tell me in a review so that it can be fixed. Love all of you!~**

"Actually I am here on Mistress Kazarina's direct order to keep an eye on you guys and report back to her. Plus we've discovered a new bakugan and she wants me to see what this one is capable of." The white and grey sphere opened up,"Everyone meet the ice attributed bakugan Helies Stratiniod. Strata meet our new teamates." Well. It wasn't a complete lie. I really was ordered to keep an eye on them and report back to Kazarina by the Haos battler, but of course she was under the impression still that I wasn't an actual battler myself let alone had any idea about my partner bakugan.

Strata looked around at the surrounding battlers and their bakugan before leaping onto her usual perch on my shoulder. "Greetings. I am Helies Stratiniod and it's an honor to meet all of you.", she introduced herself making me sigh inwardly. The Helies bakugan always did have a minor flare for the dramatic.

Zenet stuck her face closer to Strata to get a better look at her,"Ice? Are you sure she's not just another Haos bakugan? She looks like one to me." The Haos battler poked the grey and white female bakugan lightly before yanking her hand away just as quick. "Ouch thats cold!", Zenet yelled shaking her hand trying to get rid of the shock,"Jeez talk about a warm welcome."

A white and yellow colored bakugan...Zenet's partner Haos Contestir...jumped up onto his battler's shoulder. "Careful Zenet, that looked like it really stung for being cold.", warned Contestir.

"That's because it did!", snapped the battler.

"If Stratiniod is the ice attributed bakugan, then it's no surprise she's cold. That should have been obvious.", Lena raised an eye at the youngest battler in the group before glancing back me and my partner,"I think it's a moot point to say that this is a surprise. A new attribute you say? When did you find her?", this time the question was directed on me.

I looked at the Aquos battler,"Not long ago. I was doing some pick up around the Lab when a guard brought her in. Mistress Kazarina ran a few tests but we haven't had any time to see how she does in a battle yet. At least until now."

"Ahh ice. Beautiful in it's appearance as it reflects the sun's light and yet frighteningly deadly with a chill that will frighten even the hardest of beasts. Such a bakugan would make a fine interesting addition to our cast.", added Jesse which I took to understand that he approved of Strata and I joining the team.

"It's not exactly like any of us have a choice in the matter.", said Mason giving me a sideways glance.

"Yeah. Just try not whimp out on us too early Lex. If you're here then you're going to have to battle at some point weather you like it or not.", Sid smirked at me leaning an arm carelessly on my shoulder, "Think you can handle a little battle action after being in that Lab for so long?"

"Get off Sid.", I hissed annoyed brushing the Gundalian's arm off my shoulder with a rough shove earning me a cocky grin from the Pyrus battler. Joining the group had actually gone over better then I had thought it would which surprised me to say the least. All five battlers seemed indifferent about accepting me and the white and grey dragon looked like she was already getting along well with the other bakugan, as she was as equally busy as I was having a conversation with the five floating bakugan.

Wait...only five?

Pyrus.

Subterra.

Aquos.

Ventus.

Haos.

So then what about...

"Hey Ren are you okay?", I asked turning my attention to the Darkus battler and his bakugan partner on his shoulder,"You look like somebody just hit you or something." A stare down and I felt the tension crackle around the room like lightning.

Ren blinked before narrowing his eyes at me and turning around heading for the exit to the secret room,"It's like Mason said we don't have a choice, but can you really handle this Lex?"

Now who was the cryptic one? I dipped my head allowing my black hair to cover my face hiding my grin. When I picked my head up again I held the Minor Twelve Order leader's yellow gaze with a determined one of my own crossing my arms. "Is that a challenge Ren?", I asked cooly.

Jesse snapped his book shut grinning and braking the silence, "Well what a fine plot twist this will make I wonder. Whats with all this glorious tension in the air?"

"I can't believe Emperor Barodius put him in charge, when he's more moody and demanding then then a little girl.", the green haired Haos member of the Gundalian Agents rolled her eyes watching where the Darkus battler had left.

"Well spending all day with you guys would drive even the most together person a little nuts or on edge every now and again. So I'm not surprised hes acting a little tense.", I shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew I had just set myself up for a beating. "So then I guess there's no hope for you, right Lex?", smirked the blue haired Subterra battler casually.

A vain popped in my forehead. "Mason Brown! By the time I'm done with you, you're going to wish you kept your cocky attitude in check!", I yelled as my blood boiled making me leap forward at Mason in a rage, as Jesse simply side stepped out of my way and Lena watched with an annoyed look on her face. I had it with the Gundalian's snide remarks...though tussling with him wouldn't do a thing to stop them. I heard Zenet's hysterical laughter and Sid's growl from behind me as I fought with the brown clad Gundalain on the ground.

Oh was this going to be a long war...


	8. Playing Babysitter Part Three

**The next chapter is here you guys! I know that all of my focus has been on this fiction lately, but I am working on my other fanfictions as well...it's just that I am in a grove currently with this one. Please enjoy and this time I have a special double update for all of you planned! Yeah!~**

I peeked around the edge of the virtual building making sure nobody fallowed me before pressing a button on the bakuwatch on my wrist. "Queen Serena? Helies Castle Knights Lexandra Remier and Helies Stratiniod reporting in as requested. I'm sorry for the lateness in my checking in, but things have...come up.", I addressed the watch. Kazarina wasn't the only one I had to report to after all.

"It's good to hear from you again Lexandra, we were starting to fear something had happened to you and Stratiniod. You may go ahead with your report.", said Queen Serena as her image was projected just above the watch. The Neathian Queen was a tall elegant women dressed in a long white gown and a yellow cape with large collor around the back of her neck. She looked a lot like Fabia in her real form with neat short dark blue hair, purple tinted skin and large green eyes. A pair of earrings hung swaying with her simplest movement and around her head was a simple headpiece that looked like some kind of circlet.

"We've found the source of the influx in Gundalian soldiers. They've been using children they've hypnotized from Bakugan Interspace on Earth. It seems that Earth has quite a few talented bakugan battlers that the Gundalians have decided to exploit. The children themselves aren't aware of the Gundalian's presence here or their purpose.", I reported keeping my voice as low as I could while making sure that the queen could still understand me clearly enough,"On a happier note I'm pleased to say the princess and Aranaut succeeded in finding a group of battlers willing to help Neathia."

Queen Serena let out a breath of air nodding in understanding,"Well done the both of you, it's a relief to hear Fabia and Aranaut have succeeded and that you two are doing well. Captain Elright and I will be waiting for your next report Lexandra. Stratiniod. Good luck and be safe.", and with that the transmission cut off.

I stretched arching my back a bit before slipping out of the area between the two buildings to make my way through the crowds of excited talking battlers looking for Jesse or Lena. I had just about reached the center of the Commons, when my Bakuwatch started to beep and flash making me stop. "What the heck? Someone's calling me?", I looked at Strata floating beside me only to receive a shrug from the female dragon-like bakugan. Giving in I pressed a button on the watch blinking not expecting who had called me.

Strata looked at the flashing beeping watch,"Ren? Why is he calling you?", the bakugan asked with a wary tone in her normally warm voice. I realized she didn't like the fact the Darkus battler had contacted me. Especially given how much she disapproved of me pretty much exposing us by joining the Minor Twelve after battling against the Gundalian and his bakugan with Fabia. "Lex you're not really going too...", she gave me a look.

I didn't have a real explanation for trusting Ren and Linehalt, but it was the only way I was going to figure out why the Gundalian Emperor showed so much interest in the pair. If there was something about the pair that had attracted the Emperor's special interest then that meant it couldn't be good news for Neathia. But in order to figure that out I needed to earn the Gundalian's trust.

"I don't know why Strata but yes I am. Come on, it's coming from arena D10.", I said using that as a cue for the grey and white female to teleport us where we needed to go.

When we arrived at the arena I looked below seeing Mason and Sid battling a pair of kids. I sighed walking around the arena watching the match on the arena floor out of the corner of my eye until I came to a stop drawing my attention away from the second round of the tag team battle. I walked over to the white haired Gundalian leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall myself. "You know if you wanted to talk to me so badly about something, you could have just come and found me yourself. I already have to be at Mistress Kazarina's beckoned call on a regular basis, I'd hate to lump in one of my new teammates in the same category as my imidiate superior.", I said pointedly not looking away from the battle below,"Whats this about Ren?"

Mason removed an ability card from his sleeve and held it up,"Ability activate! Bolting Chain!" Avior hit a Darkus Venoclaw with brown electricity sending it back to a girl with short golden blond hair.

"Taylor life force zero."

"Ability activate! Jewel Deeper!", yelled Sid as Rubaniod fired a jet of compressed red energy at the Ventus Buzzhornix returning it to ball form.

"Casey life force zero."

Ren looked away from the fight as the two Gundalian Agents disappeared with the Earth duo to me. "You need battle data from Strata for Mistress Kazarina and we need to stop the Battle Brawlers from interfering any more then they have already. I need you, Sid and Mason to run interference keeping the Brawlers busy while I reprogram Bakugan Interspace.", explained the Minor Twelve leader,"If you guys buy me enough time then I can reprogram Interspace so that Princess Fabia and the Brawlers can't enter through the Access Points."

"Then they'll have to use their bakugan if they want to enter the environment and we can catch them on the security systems.", I concluded realizing Ren's plan. I had to admit that it was a good effective plan over all. If when the Battle Brawlers tried to get into Interspace to free the kids inside or otherwise interfere, then we would be able to catch them as soon as they teleported in and cut them off there. I crossed my arms raising an eyebrow,"Fine I'll tell Sid and Mason. How much time do you need to reprogram the system?"

It didn't exactly take long for the Battle Brawlers to sniff us out with all seven of us bunched together and automatically teleporting kids to Gundalia. I turned and looked at the Brawlers and Fabia with a look of pure indifference. I locked gazes with the Neathian Princess for a moment before looking away like nothing had happened.

"Ha! Look who finally showed up.", grinned Sid facing the Brawlers.

"You've got some nerve showing your face around here Ren!", yelled Dan rolling his hands into tight fists,"You hear me you creep!?"

"Actually you're wrong Dan...very wrong.", Ren replied narrowing his eyes on Marucho,"Let's go." The Darkus battler shot me a look before he left with Lena, Jesse and Zenet.

"Ren!", yelled Dan taking a step forward only to be knocked back on his butt after stumbling when I took a step forward and a human boy appeared beside me.

I laughed,"Sorry hot head, but you're going to be battling us instead." I held up my sealed partner bakugan between my fingers in plain view.


	9. Playing Babysitter Part Four

**Please note that this chapter is strictly battle scene. I was going to have Lex team up with Mason, but she'll have plenty of time for that. So instead I had her team up with Sid.~**

"The bakugan battle between Jake and Marucho versus Sid and Lex will now begin! Bakugan field open!"

Jake tossed down a gate card that faded into an orange-tan ring into the ground. He threw Coredem out as the brown bakugan opened up once it landed,"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Let's show these monkeys just how tough we are Coredem!" I raised an eyebrow eyeing the large stone-sculpture-human-looking bakugan. Knowing Aranaut was one thing, but even though I knew Fabia had brought three bakugan from Neathia to Earth with her I had never met the other three bakugan. Aside from that I was eager to see just how good this new human really was having lost to Mason and Avior in his first real battle but beat them the second time.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Aquos Akwimos!" Marucho's partner Akwimos looked like a cross from a blue fish and a diver.

I grinned making quick mental assessments and taking in as many details about these new bakugan as I could in a short amount of time. "So it's Subterra and Aquos hunh?", I laughed holding my palm out allowing Strata to jump into it in sealed ball form,"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Helies Stratiniod!", I yelled sending my partner into the battle.

Strata roared as she appeared in her normal whirlwind of snow and freezing wind. She held her head high and narrowed her grey eyes on the bakugan in front of her focused. "You two small fries are going down hard but give it your best shot. I don't want to take you down without a challenge.", she roared flaring her wings and lashing her tail against the arena floor.

"So this is the new bakugan hunh?", said Sid glancing from Strata after she appeared hovering over the battle arena at me with a nod,"Do some damage Lex. Let's see just how much of an armature you are."

I raised an eyebrow at the Pyrus battler but ignored his comment and looked back at Marucho and Jake. I didn't have time in the day to worry about some dumb paranoia, at least not when I had a job to do that came first. I could tell that the two Battle Brawlers were confused by me tag teaming with Sid and wondered if it was just an act or if the princess really didn't explain anything to them. Regardless I hated acting like a traitor but I didn't have much of a choice. I held up an ability card,"I'll make you eat those words Sid, just watch me. Ability activate! Dagger Storm!", I yelled. I watched as Strata's wings glowed for a brief moment before it faded causing spike-like bits of ice glowing the same as her wings had shot forward down on Akwimos and Cordem instantly giving my partner control of the battle field. I grinned flicking the ability card like a fan back and forth watching both opposing bakugan as Cordem backed up and Akwimos danced around trying to avoid the barrage of spikes. "So you're the ones that have been giving my friends the run around? You idiots don't look like much to me.", I taunted the human battlers acting board.

"Oh yeah!? Well we'll just have to show you who's the real idiots around here! You're going down creeps!", retorted Jake as he removed an ability card and held it out in front of him,"Ability activate! Plate Sheild!" The gem on the statue-like brown bakugan started to give off pulsing rings of brown energy that seemed to form themselves into a flat brown transparent disk blocking the ice daggers from getting through and returning both Neathian bakugan's power levels to nine hundred each.

"My turn now. Akwimos! Ability activate! Depth Swirl!", Marucho held up the Aquos ability card activating it.

The Aquos bakugan raised his hands over his head as a ring of water appeared under my partner before engulfing her in a sphere of water. Akwimos pushed off from the ground and leapt into the water orb with Strata,"Now this is more like it. Time for a relaxing massage!" He aimed a punch at the Helies bakugan only to be stopped mid hit. "What the shizzles going on?", the blue diver/fish-like bakugan asked having fallen for just about the same trick Linehalt had when I battled Ren.

"Sorry Akwimos, but you should have thought before challenging me to a match in the water. You sealed your fate the moment your partner activated this ability.", laughed Strata. The white and grey female dragon folded her wings to her body making herself more streamlined. This in turn allowed her to slip past the immobilized opposing bakugan and out of the now frozen sphere containing the former attacker inside. Strata unfolded her wings but remained on the ground as bits of ice fell from her and shattered on impact with the arena floor. "Come on Lex and give me something to work with here.", she roared lashing her tail.

"As you wish.", I nodded relenting,"Ability activate! Crystalline Sword! Send Akwimos packing Strata!" I watched as Strata's tail was covered in a pale white energy before the female bakugan lashed it at bakugan frozen in the ice sphere. Sure we were only supposed to be running interference but that didn't mean we should go easy on the Brawlers.

"Akwimos look out!", yelled Marucho as the Helies bakugan neared the trapped bakugan.

Jake was ready though,"Don't worry Maruch, we've got this. Ability activate! Slate Exia!" Coredem stomped his foot kicking up a large boulder before he punched it to send smaller numerous stones hurtling at my bakugan partner.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Pyrus Rubeniod!"

I looked over releasing my fists from their white knuckled grip when Rubaniod got between the Subterra bakugna's ability and the female bakugan. The Pyrus bakugan was covered in a dark red coating of reinforced scales as the chunks of flying rock hit him but shattered harmlessly. Sid had activated Rubaniod's Crimson Defense ability and just in time too. "Thanks for the save there Sid, I owe you one.", I glanced at my battle partner letting go a sigh of relief. If the blond Pyrus battler and his bakugan hadn't stepped in then that attack would have pinned Strata and given the Aquos bakugan room for retaliation.

"Just do me a favor and don't go getting soft on me.", replied Sid grabbing Rubaniod's battlegear,"Let's go Lex. Battlegear boost!" The green eyed Gundalian launched the battlegear causing it to replace the ruby-like bakugan's wings with what looked like several snake-like smaller versions of his head.

I activated Strata's battlegear, "Ha. No problem there and I'm right behind you. Battlegear boost!", I launched the white gear in the battle. The gear made the Helies female bakugan's horns and tail become free moving serpentine whips again as I pulled out an ability card.

Sid held up a card with a smirk,"There's no point in dragging this thing out. Battlegear ability activate! Destracon Gear Vrital!" The heads shot several thin beams of concentrated red energy at the two opposing bakugan making them jump back a bit to avoid being hit.

"Strata get in there and help Rubaniod!", I yelled,"Battlegear ability activate! Crystalline Whip Avalanche!" I watched hanging onto the glowing card as the tips of the grey and white bakugan's battlegear equipped horns and tail opened in a flower formation, before releasing pulsing rings of pale white energy hitting both Neathian bakugan.

Jake held out his hand narrowing his eyes,"This just isn't good. Gate card open! Darkus Battle Audience!" The battle arena and stands became surrounded by darkness as the Subterra battler activated the gate card. I bit my lip in frustration while Rubaniod's and Strata's power levels both dropped by five hundred, as the bakugan of both humans turned black in color and disappeared from sight having blended to the darkness around us.

The Pyrus ruby-like bakugan growled looking around the darkened arena,"What's going on? I can't see anything."

Strata lifted her head looking around with a narrowed dark grey gaze. "Calm down Rubeniod, getting yourself worked up isn't going to help. I can't see a thing either."

"What...", said Sid.

I placed a hand on my hip raising an eyebrow at the pair of humans. "Clever. The Brawler activated a gate card that camoflouges ally bakugan to any named attribute and lowers the power of all bakugan who aren't that attribute by five hundred.", I crossed my arms over my chest in front of me finding myself impressed,"Rubaniod and Strata better be careful."

"Ability activate! Heal Blue!", Marucho yelled as the Aquos bakugan appeared and used the newly activated ability to restore some of Coredem's power allowing the pair to take out both Strata and Rubaniod.

During the last round of the battle Marucho and Jake launched their battlegear making me grit my teeth. These humans weren't half bad at battling after all. With the Battle Brawlers helping Neathia it looked like there was something that could stop the Gundalians after all.

"Gate card open! Ruby Storm!", yelled Sid activating the gate card. When the card was activated a red gemstone-like dome formed around us enclosing the arena.

"What's with all the red dude?", asked Akwimos.

Sid grinned,"The command card Ruby Storm increases Rubaniod's power level and enables the battlegear level two ability to be activated." He pulled out the battlegear ability,"Battlegear ability activate! Destracon Gear Vicars!" The serpent-like heads separated from the rest of the battlegear and shot concentrated beams of red energy at the human's bakugan partners.

"Battlegear ability activate! Crystalline Whip Avalanche!", I activated my own battlegear ability watching as the sonic ice rings pelted the Aquos and Subterra bakugan along with the beams of red energy.

"I'll crush these bugs!", yelled Jake before,"Battlegear ability activate! Rock Hammer Theo Blaster!" Coredem used the battlegear ability to sever the whip-like battlegears, effectively stopping the attacks.

"Battlegear ability activate! Gigarth Pointer!", Marucho added his attack to Jake's to take out both Strata and Rubaniod at once, shattering the ruby dome and returning the Helies and Pyrus bakugan back at mine and Sid's feet.

"Lex life force zero." "Sid life force zero."

"Battle over! Winners: Marucho and Jake!"

"Yeah we did it Jake!", grinned Marucho catching Akwimos as the Aquos bakugan flew back to him in ball form.

"Well so much for that one, but we still managed to chew up your precious time Brawlers.", the Pyrus battler smirked facing the two victors.

I smirked too setting Strata on my shoulder,"Yeah it wasn't a bad battle. We might have lost, but at least we got our job done." As if on cue a confused Jake and Marucho were forcibly teleported out of Bakugan Interspace. I laughed,"Nice timing guys. Looks like Bakugan Interspace belongs to us now."


	10. Of Boys And Battles

**Here is another chapter everyone! I am so excited that I can't wait to start the second installment. Thanks for all of the support!~**

Strata and Plitheon stood on the battle field. Jesse and me had tag teamed an Aquos and Haos pair of battlers not expecting them to be as good as they had been. The two humans worked well as a team and had managed to push mine and the Ventus battler's bakugan pretty far for a pair of kids. I dipped my head shooting a look over at my battle partner,"What do you think Jesse, should we collect and go? These guys aren't half bad if they managed to push Strata and Plitheon this far.", I asked the green clad battler pulling out an ability card though I knew the answer already.

Jesse grinned removing his own card, "Yes they could indeed prove useful. Let's close the curtain and collect our prizes. It's time they saw what beauty there is in true teamwork." The ability card started to glow green when it was activated, "Ability activate! Fly Destroyer!"

Plitheon launched himself up into the air before starting to concentrate what would be a compressed beam of green energy in his mouth. "Nice call Jesse. This is one of my favorites.", the green humanoid bird bakugan released the attack in a single burst.

"Ability activate! Reflector Mirrior!", I yelled ready with my ability just in time for the large panel of ice Strata created to catch and absorb the Fly Destroyer ability. After allowing the panel to double the ability's power, "Release!"

Strata nodded,"This battle is over.", the female dragon narrowed her eyes focusing on the two target bakugan before releasing the boosted Ventus ability ending the battle. She flew back towards me and landed on my shoulder just as Plitheon landed on Jesse's.

After watching the Ventus Gundalian battler leave with the two kids we just faced, Strata teleported the two of us out of the arena. Strata opened herself on my shoulder as we wove our way through the crowds of kids...every once and awhile coming across a hypnotized kid disappearing with another unsuspecting human. These incidences I casually turned a blind eye to though it knawed at the back of my head. We were headed towards the Bakuroom to check out the female bakugan's stats from our last battle, when I looked up in time to avoid literally bumping into Zenet running towards me.

Lena and Phosphos were a short ways behind the high energy Gundalian and her partner.

"Hey Strata what are you two up to? Weren't you battling some kids with Plitheon and Jesse a minute ago.", Phosphos turned and faced my partner.

Strata nodded, "We were until Plitheon teleported them and the children back to Gundalia. Hmph and I hate to admit it myself, but I'm going to be feeling the results of that match for the next day. I didn't think a Glotroniod and a Clawsaurus could be tough opponents.", she sighed. Yep. Good old flare for the dramatic alright and that was one of the many things I loved about my partner.

"Hunh. Sounds like you had a hard time. Not used to battling yet?", added Constestir from his place on his own battler's shoulder,"If you ever want some lessons we can help with that." He looked at the green haired Gundalian, "Right Zenet?"

Zenet laughed looking from her bakugan to me with a grin, "I don't know Contestir, it wouldn't be much of a challenge from the looks of their battle against the Brawlers. It'd be too easy to take them out."

I raised an eyebrow at the female battler crossing my arms in the process, "Are you sure you were paying attention to everything Sid said after that battle Zenet? Because I seem to remember it a little differently and we were just running interference anyway. Besides Jesse and I just kicked butt."

Lena fixed her glasses placing a hand on her hip, "Sounds like you two made quite the pair, more so then with Sid perhaps?"

I laughed shaking my head before casting a glance at Lena raising an eyebrow, "You're not serious are you?" I asked the Aquos battler. "I can't see myself with Jesse. As a friend or teammate yes but definitely nothing more then that. No way. Meaning that would leave Sid and Mason, but they're both too much into getting on my nerves that the relationship would be lucky to last a week...plus I think Lena and Mason are a cute couple.", I shot a devilish smirk at the Gundalian Aquos battler. Yeah it was meant to be a simple tease but the more I thought about it the more I could actually start to see the pair together. Mason's personality was such that Lena's cool collected personality seemed like a good match up, while at the same time she was just as arrogant as the Subterra battler in a battle so there was some similarity there too. Besides that they both just looked good together physically.

"Well...there is Ren. By the looks of it both of you seem to get along with all the time you spend with each other. I never thought you'd fallow anyone else's orders but Mistress Kazarina's though Lex. ", Lena pointed out just as devilishly as me holding her head high ignoring my comment about her and Mason.

I shot a look at the blue haired Aquos female battler,"What are you talking about Lena? Just because you spend a little bit of time with someone doesn't mean a thing. Besides I don't fallow Ren's orders."

"Well not for sure anyway and if that's true, then why are you getting so defensive?", added Zenet with a grin.

I rolled my eyes stopping and turning around to walk in the opposite direction away from the two Gundalians. "I'm not getting defensive Zenet and I've got to go. I've got battle data to go through and get ready to hand to Kazarina. See you guys later.", I huffed before storming off towards the Bakuroom to pick through the data that was collected when my partner and I tag teamed with Sid and Rubaniod against the Battle Brawlers and their bakugan. As I sat there at the table shifting through the electronic files I ignored Strata looking up at me in silence trying to avoid thoughts of the white haired Darkus battler. But the more I tried to not think about Ren, the more I ended up thinking about him. Finally I just flopped my head face down on the table and moaned rubbing the back of my neck. "Darn it Lena!", I hissed into the table's surface.

"Is something wrong Lex? You seem rather distracted all of a sudden, don't tell me you're thinking about what Lena said. I thought you were just messing around with each other after all.", said Strata fluttering her wings as she stayed in place on the table surface eyeing me up.

I peeked at the Helies bakugan from under my arm. I gave a half-hearted scoffing sound minimizing some crucial graphs and deleting others, this data was never going to make it to Kazarina but it had to look like it was going to. My real report was filled out ahead of time already and ready to go. "Don't kid yourself Strata, of course we were just messing around. I mean could you really picture me with Ren Krawler of all people? It's completely and utterly ridiculous. Could you picture yourself in a relationship with Linehalt? It's kind of the same principle only you two are bakugan instead of people, but the idea still applies.", I said in a low tone as I continued to work not looking up at my partner. I might have been thinking about the Gundalian at the moment but there was no doubt in my mind that it was only temporary and that it would pass soon. After all it was Lena that had mentioned such a though in the first place and then Zenet had backed it up with her own opinion.

"Well now that you mention it...", the grey and white female dragon started but I tunes her out not wanting to listen to any more about a match between Ren and me unless it was a battling kind of match up. The notion was nothing more then something that could distract me from my mission. That was it. There was no way I had developed those kinds of deeper feelings for the leader of the Gundalian Agents or ever going to if I could help it.

I mumbled to myself as I finished sorting through the various amounts of battle data and started to download the information onto a file disk, when the door to the Bakuroom opened and several pairs of footsteps entered the room.


	11. A Simple Arrangement

Hey** you guys and welcome back! I am so glad I managed, some how, to get this chapter out to all of you. I have had parties one right after the other this entire past weekend. It was nuts! But I hope you all like this new chapter!~**

I had just finished sorting through and downloading data onto the chip, when three pairs of footsteps walked into the Bakuroom. I spun around in my seat smiling at the three Gundalians that had just walked into the Bakuroom: Sid, Ren and Jesse. "Hey guys. I just finished pulling some of Strata's battle data together for Mistress Kazarina. With any luck she'll be pleased with the results.", I greeted them pulling the chip out and sticking it in my sleeve. I stood up on my feet blowing a strand of black hair out of my eyes as Strata floated beside me. From the looks of things they missed my entire conversation with my partner bakugan which I was more then thankful for.

Plitheon appeared on the Ventus battler's shoulder, "Ha. Let's hope she's satisfied with it, or we're all done for. Even if the Twelve Orders aren't mad at us, getting on their bad side wouldn't be a good idea."

For as much as it hurt pride to agree with the green bakugan, there wasn't any use in denying the truth in Plitheon's words. The six members of the Gundalian Twelve Orders and their bakugan made me sick but that didn't mean I wasn't wary of them to put it mildly. There was, after all, a reason they were the ruling class of the planet and a title like that didn't come easily. That's why I had to do whatever it took to stay in Kazarina's good graces. I turned and focused in on the white haired battler,"Oh by the way Ren I wanted to talk to you. A little bird told me that you were headed back to Gundalia soon and I wanted to come with you if that's okay with you of course. A little company never hurt anything thought right?"

"Talk? About what exactly?", asked Linehalt from his place beside his battler.

"Lex has something to give to Mistress Kazarina.", Strata answered Linehalt for me like it was the most obvious answer there was, "Some kind of new information I believe."

I removed the smallish chip from the inside of my sleeve holding it up to show the three boys and their bakugan partners. "Like I said before I finally finished compiling all the data that Mistress Kazarina asked for on this chip. She'll be expecting me to give it to her soon and since it's complete and you're headed back to Gundalia anyway I thought Strata and I could tag along to drop this off. There's a file I have to give to her too on top of it.", I said slipping the chip back up into my sleeve for safe keeping. "Well Ren?", I asked again raising an eyebrow expecting an answer of some kind.

For a moment I started to panic when I couldn't read the look on the Minor Twelve Leader's face. I had to force myself to stay as calm and confident as possible. It was the fact that my sense of judgment when it came to people hadn't failed me yet that helped me recognize a sense that the Minor Twelve Orders and their bakugan were trustable...well at least a tad bit more so then the rest of the Gundalians. I had been relying on it all this time and now I was having trouble reading the white haired battler in front of me all of a sudden. That was far from a good thing.

Luckily I was able to relax as the panic started to fade from my system. Ren blinked sighing which I took as a sign that he was agreeing. "Fine. We'll leave tomorrow for the palace. I have to speak with the emperor, but it shouldn't be much of a problem for you to find your way to the Lab right? We'll meet back up later before we teleport ourselves back to Interspace."

Jesse grinned looking up from his book,"Hm. I hate to brake up a perfectly good drama, but it looks like our guests have finally arrived."

The Darkus battler stood pressing a few buttons on the table causing a live feed image of the familiar human Subterra and Pyrus Battle Brawlers to show up. "It's Dan and Jake.", Ren blinked.

"How ironic this all is.", laughed Sid standing up now to,"We've caught them on the same security system that they installed to catch us. I love it."

I sighed crossing my arms over my chest from seat beside Jesse. What a careless mistake the Battle Brawlers made. They should have remembered their own system they installed. I watched Jake and Dan walk around the Commons,"Well ironic or not, it was a foolish careless move for them to jump in like this and forget about their own cameras. The question is what do we do now? We can't let them run around Bakugan Interspace unchecked."

Dan looked around making a fist before yelling,"Ren! Come on and show your face! I know you can hear me, so quit hiding! Coward!"

"Aren't you going to answer?", Sid asked the Darkus battler with a sly grin.

I eyed Ren relaxing back in my seat again with my arms behind my head. Instead of sending one of the Minor Twelve to deal with the Battle Brawlers, the white haired Gundalian made arrangements sending two twin human boys to meet Dan and Jake. I watched as the two Battle Brawler members were confronted by the hypnotized twins for a minute blinking.

"How can you give up a leading role to those two understudies?", Jesse glanced over from the four humans on the screen to the white haired Gundalian.

Sid looked up at the Minor Twelve Leader,"I don't get you sometimes Ren. Don't you want a crack at the Brawlers after all the smack they've been talking about you?"

The Darkus battler turned facing the red clad Pyrus battler narrowing his eyes at his teamate. "Once again you're completely missing the purpose of the exercise Sid. We're here to find powerful battlers to turn into soldiers, not to fight Dan and the others. This will be a good opportunity to test the battling potential of the Pan Twins.", he explained.

"Then why not grab the Brawlers and brainwash them like the other kids?", countered Sid challenging the other Gundalian,"So what do you have to say to that tough guy?"

I rolled my eyes rubbing my temples in annoyance at both male battler's bickering. It was like the pair were long lost brothers or something along those lines. While five of the battlers and bakugan of the Minor Twelve got along with each other just fine, throw the sixth group into the mix and it was like the peace between the team became one of have too rather then a settled peace. "Would you boys knock it off already?", I finally snapped at both battlers causing them to go silent and drawing their attention as well as Jesse's. I looked at Ren with hardened dark grey eyes, "Ren you're supposed the leader of the team so start acting like it!" I looked from Darkus to Pyrus battler not loosing momentum,"Sid. You're the oldest of our group so stop acting like an armature battler instead of a soldier and trying cause rifts in the team! Now I know why Mistress Kazarina wanted me to keep an eye on you idiots.", I huffed. So it wasn't the gentlest way to shut the pair up but it worked regardless and that was all that I really cared about. I would have screamed if they kept it up. I was only vaguely aware of the battle going on between the twins and Brawlers.

It was Sid that broke the tense silence as he leaned back sitting in the chair again. "Hmph looks like someone has a temper. Cool it Lex, it was just a little fun. Nothing to get your pants in a bunch over.", the blond Gundalain sighed reclining calm again as we went back to watching the battle on the screen. When the human twins lost their match against the Pyrus and Subterra battlers, Sid stood up to leave the room with a smirk on his face, "What do you know, looks like those kids couldn't hack it. I guess you really are destined to face the Battle Brawlers in battle Ren and I can't wait to see that one." The red clad battler left the room with a waving Jesse leaving me and the Darkus battler behind in the Bakuroom.

**I hope that was okay. Please let me know you guys! Next chapter "Firefly" is on it's way and will be here soon I promise.~**


	12. Acceptance

**Yeah another week another chapter as usual. I am glad I managed to get this to all of you and I really hope that you like it. Just so you know, Lex and Strata will be staying with the Gundalians a little bit longer...at least that is the plan. If things get a little tough to come up with as far as events go, then I just may cut her stay with them shorter then I plan on. I hope that doesn't have to happen though... But enjoy all!~**

"When are you going to accept your feelings and the fact that the Minor Twelve Orders have become the exceptions to your rule about hating Gundalians? If you ask me it's as clear as day!", Strata's voice rang in my ear.

The day after Dan and Jake's intrusion into Interspace, I walked through the halls of the Gundalian Palace towards the Bakugan Biological Research Laboratory. Yesterday Ren and I had agreed to meet up with each other to head back to Gundalia before then going our separate ways for awhile: me to drop off my faux report to Kazarina in her lab and the Gundalian to speak with the Emperor. Upon arriving on Gundalia I didn't waste any time in taking off for the lab with an urgent spring in my steps wanting this done and over with as soon as possible. But the Helies bakugan's sudden question cought me off guard making me stop to look at her hovering beside me, "What are you talking about Strata? It's not like that didn't just come out of no where unexpected."

The white and grey female dragon sighed as she hovered beside me on my way to the lab. "Lex you can't tell me that you have no idea what I mean, because that's not true. You would be asking me the same question if the situation was reversed.", said Strata as we walked along the hall being careful to make sure disappearing was easy if the need came,"A child could recognize the fact that you've come to like the Minor Twelve and that you seem rather attached to their leader lately."

I rolled my eyes blowing a strand of hair out of my eyes irritated now at the thought,"What in the name of the Sacred Orb has you thinking that? I told you there was no way I liked Ren at all, let alone what your suggesting, and I hate Gundalians period. How can I possibly like anyone whose trying to destroy and take over our home Strata in any way? Answer that one for me. I'm a Castle Knight remember?" I felt a heat start to color my face and make my skin prickle at the female bakugan's accusations. Here we went again with the whole 'liking Gundalians' thing that my partner seemed bent on proving me wrong about, and that Lena and Zenet came up with earlier. It was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Oh? Is that why you let Mason and Sid tease you as you do? Why Zenet made you hesitate to report to Queen Serena? Why you're always with Lena? How you can understand Jesse? Why you were thinking about Ren just now?"

My stomach twisted involuntarily, "I wasn't thinking about Ren!"

The ice attributed dragon laughed, "I know that but you did just get defensive and snap at me when I asked about it."

My face paled as a chill ran up my spine at the realization of my partner tricking me. "Shut up Strata! Nows not the time to be messing around!", I blurted out in my embarrassed frustration, "Look. We're at the lab already so let's just get this over with and go meet back up with Ren and Linehalt so we can head back to Bakugan Interspace." I stopped for a minute bfore shipping around glaring at my partner, "Not. A . Word!", I hissed through my teeth ignoring the fact that I could practically read strata's mind as far as what she was thinking at the moment.

The Bakugan Biological Research Lab, or Kazarina's House of Horrors, was my least favorite place to be but the place I spent most of my time in. The lab itself was by the Gundalian Palace in a tower-like building comprising of a large circular room. The inside of the room had its walls lined with different kinds of machines and such, a few of which I had learned or known how to use in the time I spent here...Gundalian and Neathian technology actually had quite a few underlying similarities. Not that it surprised me with both planets possessing battlegear and assult vehicles. While Kazarina was usually in the lab the foul mood blond patroness and her bakugan were missing this time around which was nice for a change.

I stood in the doorway hesitating for a moment before finally taking a step into the room. I crossed the floor to place the manila file folder tucked in my arms down where the Haos battler could easily find it. I took a deep calming breath to ease myself nodding glad that I could finally leave, not wanting to spend any more time in the lab then I had to if it could be helped. After turning on my heel I walked quickly out of the room slowing my pace as I reached the semi-safety of the seemingly empty halls again. With the folder finally delivered without a hitch, I removed the chip I had downloaded Strata's battle data onto from the inside of my sleeve. The chip and it's information needed to be destroyed so that it didn't fall into the wrong hands and that was exactly what my next move was going to be. A cool breeze blew through my hair as the small technology chip in my hand became frozen in a coating of frost, before I dropped it to the ground and stomped on it. With the help of the frost coating the chip burst into tiny unrecognizable ice shards under the pressure of my foot.

"So Strata isn't the only one with the ability to freeze what she touches. I'm guessing that, and the fact that the Helies attribute was supposed to be a rumor, is why you two were chosen to be spies."

I dipped my head a bit grinning allowing my black hair to obscure my vision slightly. It looked like he showed up right when I was expecting him to after all...and the Helies bakugan doubted my sense of timing. "Well that's part of it. I can do more then just freezing things you know. It's part of the territory, but it's not like I'm complaining.", I replied with my back turned towards the Gundalian not moving from my spot. Instead I allowed myself to be surrounded in an array of light as I turned around to face the Darkus battler, "I definitely didn't give you and Linehalt enough credit. My mistake."

**FUN FACT! Originally Lex and Strata weren't supposed to be part of the Minor Twelve Orders, but I made them join the group to make things a little more interesting, give them bonding time with each member of the group AND so that the story wouldn't be too tough to write.**

**FUN FACT! Also this chapter was first called "Firefly", but was changed to "Acceptance" because I made a few minor changes to the content of the chapter.**


	13. Unexpected Trust

**I know that you guys may be getting a little bit impatient to see Dan and the others which I can and do understand. I am going to warn you guys now that it probably won't happen until we get to Episode 17...unless I can come up with a way to make the story work where Lex joins the Battle Brawlers before then. Hope that doesn't scare you off. This is from Lex's POV anyway. However I will start bringing in the Battle Brawlers a little more then before now as we switch gears to the battle on Neathia.~**

I stood in the doorway hesitating for a moment before finally taking a step into the room. I crossed the floor to place the manila file folder tucked in my arms down where the Haos battler could easily find it. I took a deep calming breath to ease myself nodding glad that I could finally leave, not wanting to spend any more time in the lab then I had to if it could be helped. After turning on my heel I walked quickly out of the room slowing my pace as I reached the semi-safety of the seemingly empty halls again. With the folder finally delivered without a hitch, I removed the chip I had downloaded Strata's battle data onto from the inside of my sleeve. The chip and it's information needed to be destroyed so that it didn't fall into the wrong hands and that was exactly what my next move was going to be. A cool breeze blew through my hair as the small technology chip in my hand became frozen in a coating of frost, before I dropped it to the ground and stomped on it. With the help of the frost coating the chip burst into tiny unrecognizable ice shards under the pressure of my foot.

"So Strata isn't the only one with the ability to freeze what she touches. I'm guessing that, and the fact that the Helies attribute was supposed to be a rumor, is why you two were chosen to be spies."

I dipped my head a bit grinning allowing my black hair to obscure my vision slightly. It looked like he showed up right when I was expecting him to after all...and the Helies bakugan doubted my sense of timing. "Well that's part of it. I can do more then just freezing things you know. It's part of the territory, but it's not like I'm complaining.", I replied with my back turned towards the Gundalian not moving from my spot. Instead I allowed myself to be surrounded in an array of light as I turned around to face the Darkus battler, "I definitely didn't give you and Linehalt enough credit. My mistake."

My normal form was a bit more on the softer side then my human or Gundalian disguises were. My hair was still a long loose black that fell down to just past my shoulders, but that was really one of the few things that remained similar from my other forms. My eyes changed from rings of grey around black pupils to solid slightly almond in shape grey eyes and my skin had a lighter now blue coloring to it. My boots remained thigh high black, but the rest of my clothes changed. My long sleeved red button down top and black pleated mini skirt had been exchanged for a black sleeveless dress with short pleated skirt. On my arms were detachable black 'sleeves' that were form fitting near the top but flared out more so towards the bottom around my wrists.

Ren blinked raising an eyebrow as I grinned placing a hand on my hip, "So this is what you really look like."

"Do you like it?", I teased the Darkus battler striking a pose for a minute before backing off laughing. I eyed Ren before crossing my arms over my chest, "To think that my guess about you, and the others for that matter, was actually right. You guys really are on the wrong side of this war after all. I knew you'd figure out who Strata and I were right away but you two still haven't turned us in to the Twelve Orders and Barodius though we're enemies. Looks like we're more alike then we both thought."

"Ha. I have no idea what you're talking about. Don't you think you're taking one too many risks by constantly dropping hints and exposing yourself to the enemy like this Lex? I thought you were supposed to be working undercover but now we can hand you both over to the Emperor as Neathian spies. The only reason I didn't turn you both into the Emperor is because I thought you might be some use to us so I didn't say anything.", Ren replied keeping his tone even, steady and cautious.

I simply smirked locking my fingers together behind my back walking towards Ren to stop directly beside him. "And you've been right so far, but you're still a bad liar Ren. We both know that and you're going to have to face facts sooner or later.", I chuckled in a low tone before changing into my human disguise getting ready to head back to Bakugan Interspace.

I met and held Ren's yellow reptilian look with my own gray one until our Bakuwatch alarms going off broke the silence. I looked at the watch as Zenet appeared on the screen staring up at both of us. "Jeez what is taking you two so long? While you two are off on Gundalia, we're stuck here doing your dirty work and the security system picked up those annoying Battle Brawlers again.", the green haired Haos battler snapped but gave both of us a sly cheeky grin.

The Gundalian Agent's leader looked from the female battler on the watch screen to me, "You are a member of the team right Lex? Think you and Lena can handle the Battle Brawlers?" The question was a simple one but I got the message behind it.

I nodded, "No problem."


	14. The Clone Wars

**EDITED CHAPTER!**

**SUPER LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!**

**So I know this chapter is like super long, it was three different parts at first but I changed it all condensing it into a single chapter that still made sense after reading my other battle scenes. This has to be the longest chapter in this fanfiction at the moment and hopefully about as long as they will get. I know the longest I have done period was over 7,000 words. Enjoy though because it's the same as before just all in one chapter!~**

When we got back to Bakugan Interspace we joined the rest of the group and Lena and I left to handle the intruders. The security system had picked up on two of the Battle Brawlers in the virtual world, but so far there wasn't any sign of the humans. I walked beside the blue haired female Gundalian staring up at the virtual sky with my hands locked behind my head in a casual manner. It wasn't like the fact that the intruders getting into BI bothered me that much anyway or that I didn't think we could find them. It was only a matter of time until we managed to weed them out anyway and then all we had to do was kick their butts in a battle before we called it a day.

"There is danger here! You all must dive out imdietly and go back to your homes! Don't ask any questions okay? Just do it!"

"Lex. Where are you going?", Lena called after me as I made my way through the crowd of people. She stopped beside me when I did before looking from me to Fabia and Marucho standing just in front of us talking to a large group of human battlers. The Aquos female battler grinned, "I see. Looks like you found the Neathian moles. It took a lot of guts for you both to come here alone or maybe you were just that foolish." Lena's eyes narrowed focusing on Marucho and Fabia as her tone changed into hard arrogant like in place of her normal relaxed confident tone. For as calm as the Gundalian was she became arrogant in a bakugan battle.

The brunette Neathian Princess turned around and glared at us, "You're the fools if you think we're going to let you win. We wen't through a lot today to come here and take your bakugan from you in a battle and we're not leaving without them."

Lena adjusted her glasses with a smug grin, "Is that so? Then show us what you've got Princess."

"You're playing with the big kids now hun and we don't like taking it easy.", I smirked meeting Fabia's look for only a minute before we broke it off unnoticed.

"Welcome and attention everyone. The bakugan battle between Fabia and Marucho versus Lena and Lex will now begin. Bakugan field open!"

"Gate card set!", yelled my battle partner as the blue haired Aquos battler threw down a gate card that dissolved into blue rings. Then she grabbed the blue sphere floating beside her, "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Aquos Phosphos!" Lena's bakugan was a bipedal bakugan that reminded me somewhat of a three headed serpent. Although Phosphos's attribute delt with water, his attacks used varying types of poisons instead and his three heads meant triple the fire power or chance of being hit with an attack. On top of that you could always count on the battler behind him to put those different kinds of poisons to their fullest use during a battle. It didn't take a genius to know that Fabia was going to have a difficult time this match up.

Fabia held up a folded up Aranaut in-between her fingers,"Here we go." The princess tossed in the white and yellow bakugan,"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Haos Aranaut!", she yelled as the spaceman-like light attributed creature appeared on the field. What Aranaut lacked in intimidation factor he more then made up for in speed and close range physical combat. After all like most other Castle Knight bakugan, the princess's was built more for maneuverability then heavy fire power but that didn't mean his blows couldn't hurt if they landed. But that wasn't going to be enough for him to win this battle.

True to expectations Lena didn't waste any time mounting the first offensive attack. The blue haired teen held up an ability card as it started to glow,"My turn now. Ability activate! Spit Poison!", she called activating the ability. I watched as Phosphos sent a stream of blue poison at the Haos bakugan from his mouth with narrowed eyes.

For the moment I just stood back and watched with Strata floating beside me. Something just didn't feel right about this battle. For some reason Marucho wasn't joining the battle like the last time we faced each other and his clothes looked different to. Needless to say I didn't like it. I reached for the watch on my wrist pressing the larger of the buttons causing it to flash.

"Ability activate! Lightwave!", yelled Fabia as Aranaut produced a shield of yellow light from his out streached palm. The shield deflected the opposing bakugan's attack making it bounce harmlessly off to the side.

The Gundalian simply shrugged off the deflected attack and removed another glowing blue ability card,"Ability activate! Gorgon Viper!", she grinned. Four more heads appeared, making seven total, before the now laughing creature alternated shooting three streams of venum at the Neathian bakugan at a time.

"Ability activate! Mirage Fist!", yelled the brunette princess as stick-like weapons appeared in Aranaut's hands.

"You're nothing but a pack of dispicable invaders!", the Haos bipedal human-like bakugan knocked Phosphos's ability aside before slamming into him.

I sighed shaking my head when the Gundalian bakugan was knocked back by the spaceman-like bakugan after his attacks were deflected again. By the look on Lena's face it was easy to see her frustration. Rolling my eyes I held up my hand allowing my partner to roll up into ball form into my palm. "Thats a lot of big talk coming from someone about to get beat pretty hard. Its time to put your money where your mouth is Your Highness. Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Helies Stratiniod!", I released Strata into the battle watching as she appeared standing on the field roaring. Taking advantage of the other bakugan being caught up with Phosphos, I held up an ability card with a grin. "Okay ability activate!"

Strata held her head high as the diamond gem on her chest began to glow a pale white in color,"Crystal Ambiance!" Spikes of glowing crystal shot out of the large gem radiating out in a swirling motion pelting the white and yellow Castle Knight bakugan. The ice dragon laughed,"Had enough yet armature?! There's more where that came from!"

"Ha! Is that really the best you can do? Princess?!", scoffed Aranaut.

"Ability activate! Mirage Jet!", yelled Fabia holding up another glowing yellow ability card as she activated it. The spheres of light slammed into both the dragon and seven headed bakugan with surprising force dealing damage to Strata and Phosphos simultaneously.

Lena laughed completely unphased,"Ha. Gate card open! Aquatosis!" The gate card opened causing the arena floor to become covered in light before a coating of liquid consisting of different shades of blue started to cover the Neathian bakugan from his feet as it reached upward steadily. "This extremely potent poison will devour him from the ground up, much like we've been doing to your beloved Neathia. On top of that he will be helpless to stop it, just like you and your people have been helpless to stop us.", said the Aquos battler with a grin though her eyes were narrowed forward focused on the Battle Brawler and princess.

"Well that didn't take long for you to fall, though Aranaut's last attack wasn't exactly soft.", I pulled out two new ability cards holding them up,"Consecutive ability activate! Healing Ice Crystal and Glacier Shot!" On command both Phosphos and Strata started to become covered in a visible sheet of ice that steadily spread over the bakugan in large ice crystals. To someone who didn't understand the effects of the Healing Ice Crystal ability it would look like a forfeit, but that was as wrong as a guess could get. It was actually the opposite.

When the crystals holding the dragon and multi headed bakugan shattered, my partner stretched her wings shaking shards of ice off her.

Likewise Phosphos broke his ice crystal next smirking,"Still not feeling well Aranaut? Too bad because we're feeling just fine."

"What?! It looks like our last attack didn't phase them! How!?", yelled Aranaut taking a step back in surprise...not that I blamed him. There wasn't a single scuff mark on my partner or the blue multi-headed bakugan after all despite the battle we were in the middle off and the hits they had both taken only a minute or so ago from the Haos bipedal bakugan.

"That's because Healing Ice Crystal is an ability that restores my energy and heals physical wounds. In a tag team battle it effects my allies in the same way and guards us from enemy attacks during the healing process.", growled the female dragon narrowing her eyes opening her mouth. A sphere of compacted ice formed there before Strata released it and two other spheres like it at the Neathian Haos bakugan making him fly back into the arena floor.

Fabia narrowed her eyes and glanced over at the human boy beside her,"Marucho I need you."

The Battle Brawler looked at the brunette nodding,"I understand Fabia. Help is on the way." The blond haired human faced the field again before tossing a bakugan into the battle...but it wasn't Akwimos he threw. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Haos Aranaut!", the normally Aquos human battler yelled throwing in the white and yellow bipedal bakugan. The human held up an glowing yellow ability card as the second Aranaut become covered in bright yellow light, "Ability activate! Support Light!" The second Haos bakugan crossed his arms in front of his chest before a bright yellow light rippled outward from him as the epicenter making the gate card shatter, thus freeing the princess's partner from the gate card's effect.

I blinked after shielding my eyes from the bright light and shattered gate card. So my hunch about the second Aranaut was right after all. There wasn't any other logical explanation. My cool grey gaze flicked towards the direction of the blond Battle Brawler trying to figure him out too. was it possible that the Marucho Lena and I were fighting was a clone too? Yes. Was it the case here? I couldn't tell yet. One look at my blue haired battle partner told me the Gundalian had realized the truth about the second cloned Aranaut too. The bakugan battle just got a lot more interesting all of a sudden and I lowered my head smiling. Talk about a fun challenge right when you needed it the most. I had no idea what the Princess and the others were planning but did it come at the right time or what.

With the poison from the Aquatosis gate card no longer effecting the humanoid Haos bakugan, Fabia held up a new glowing ability card. "Since they figured it out then we might as well fight as a team. Here we go you guys. Ability activate! Duel Commando!", the princess yelled. Both Aranaut's power levels shot up before they simultaneously jumped into the air. They aimed roundhouse kicks to Strata and Phosphos bearly missing their targets, before both bakugan forced the attackers to back off with blue streams of venum and a tail lash.

"Not bad dodging those moves right there, but you're going to need to do more then just avoiding our attacks kids. Battles aren't won by hiding behind shields all day. Come and let's end this already Strata.", I uncrossed my arms pressing a few buttons on my watch causing the white light to appear above it.

"Ready Terrorcrest."

"Ready Crystaline Whip."

Lena smirked, "Playtime is over children. Let's go Phosphos. Battlegear boost!" The blue haired female Gundalian threw in her partner bakugan's battlegear, causing it to connect to the bakugan on it's mount. Once the gear connected, armor-like blue claws trimmed in gold appeared covering Phosphos's own claws like a pair of gloves would.

"Battlegear boost!", I yelled launching the rolled up white cylinder-like battlegear for Strata. Once again the horns and tail of the Helies bakugan became elongated and free moving. Not loosing momentum I removed an ability card and held it up as it glowed white to show it was activated. 'Battlegear ability activate! Crystalline Whip Anchor!", I yelled. I watched as Strata wrapped the real Aranaut in a vice rip with her horns and tail to restrict his motion.

The Aquos battler held up a battlegear ability card, "Battlegear ability activate! Terrorcrest Stigma!"

Phosphos laughed as charged the Haos bakugan and aimed a slash from the clawed battlegear at Aranaut hitting him square on target, thus sending his back to Fabia's feet in his yellow and white ball form and dropping her life gage.

"That's one down and one to go, so smile clone!", roared Strata before grabbing the clone Haos bakugan by the arms with her horns and his waist with her tail. The grey and white female dragon roared flaring her wings so that they reached their full span. In a single movement my partner lifted herself off the floor in a frigid gale, pulling the clone Aranaut up with her. Once Strata was high enough above the battle arena, the Helies bakugan whipped the trapped bakugan around before slamming him into the ground sending up a cloud of dusty debris. When the double returned to Marucho's Avatar, Strata returned to my hand and Phosphos returned to Lena. "You really expected a clone to be a match for a flesh and blood bakugan, how embarrassing.", said Strata from her sealed ball form in my hand.

Lena pulled out a pale pink lipstick and a compact grinning as she lined her lips with it before placing both away again. "Did you really expect anything less Strata? To think they'd stoop so low that they actually used a pair of digital clones as battle partners.", the blue haired Gundalian asked the Helies bakugan raising an eyebrow, "This battle is almost over children. I'm surprised you Neathians still haven't learned you're no match for us in a battle."

"...That hardly seems fair doesn't it friend?"

I blinked hearing Ren's voice all of a sudden looking around the battle arena for any sign of the Darkus battler. Not seeing the white haired battler, I glanced at Lena to see if she had caught something I was missing, Turns out I had missed something. I fallowed Lena's narrowed blue gaze over to the left side of the arena and there, hanging up in the air projecting live feed, was a monitor showing Ren and another Marucho in the Bakuroom. I looked from the two battler's conversation on the screen over to the Marucho standing beside Fabia when what was going on dawned on me. I grinned, "Agh I get it now, so it looks like our little hunch was right after all. The Marucho we've been battling all this time is nothing but another stupid clone. You clever little sneaks but not much gets past us."

Lena sighed crossing her arms with an amused grin on her facial features, "Nice work Lex. If we hadn't caught that sooner things could have turned around, but then again we did figure out that the second Aranaut was nothing then a mere digital clone. So we might have figured it out on our own in due time anyway. Looks like your little rats been caught Princess." The last bit was directed at a stunned frustrated Fabia.

The Avatar Battle Brawler held up a new glowing yellow ability card, "Ability activate. Spiral Glowdown." The second Aranaut jumped up high into the air above the battle arena, before he started to twist on his way down. Yellow light rings formed around him spinning with the bipedal bakugan as he headed right for Strata and Phosphos below.

"What a cheap knock-off.", I replied pulling out my own ability activating it making it glow with a pale white light, "Ability activate! Blizzard Winds!" I watched Strata as she roared flashing her wings to slam the clone Neathian bakugan with a powerful gale of snow and frigid wind. In turn this move caused the Haos clone to revert back to it's ball form and the copy of the Aquos Battle Brawler to fade once his life gage bottomed out.

"Marucho life force zero.", came the automated female voice.

There was a brief flash of panic in the brunette princess's eyes before it faded and she opened the gate card, "Gate card open! Healing Up!", she yelled. Aranaut was shrouded by yellow light causing his power level to increase farther. "Even if we have to do it alone, we will not give up.", said Fabia with a focused determined look on her face. The Neathian Princess reached for her yellow Bakuwatch pressing several buttons on it causing a light to appear over it. Fabia grabbed the battlegear in her fist, "Come on Aranaut and win this already! Battlegear boost!", she yelled launching the battlegear so that it could connect to her bakugan partner. Once the gear connected to the Haos bakugan Fabia removed an ability card holding it above her head, "Battlegear ability activate! Battle Crasher Doom!"

"Ability activate!", countered Lena ready like a loaded spring with a glowing blue ability card in hand, "Poison Rip!" The Aquos bakugan's claws glowed a red color before extending themselves. Phosphos leapt at Aranaut trying to swipe at the Neathian bakugan with his now poisoned claws only to be constantly blocked by the latter's battlegear. The multiheaded bakugan moved to the side to avoid a blast from the long range gun on Aranaut's back, before swiping at the Castle Knight bakugan yet again. This time Aranut's reaction time was slower then before, as Phosphos's claws made contact before he was forced to back away by the Haos spaceman-like bakugan.

"Great aim Phosphos, I'd say this battle is all over now. Unless they can pull another trick out of nowhere anyway.", I crossed my arms shaking my head as the poison from the Aquos bakugan's successful attack started to spread up Aranaut's leg. From his leg the venom started to quickly spread upwards. I glanced down at my watch absandmindly noticing with a jolt that it was flashing meaning that someone was trying to reach me. Was the queen really trying to contact me now? I bit my tongue pulling my sleeve over the Bakuwatch to ignore the insistent flashing just hoping it stopped without Lena or Phosphos noticing it soon. Important or just a curtesy call it would have to wait.

The blue haired Gundalian smirked,"I'd agree. Phosphos's poison is fast acting and can invade the entire body even from the tiniest scratch. Once the poison takes it's full effect on Aranaut, we can take you back to Gundalia with us. Imagine the kind of leverage that would give us over your precious Neathia...with you as a hostage. The Neathians wouldn't be able to do anything to stop us, not that it really matters now." Lena glanced at me, "Care to do the honors Lex?"

I smirked looking away from the Aquos female battler looking up at my bakugan partner, "Sure. Strata?", I said holding up my palm. It wasn't hard to catch the look in the Helies bakugan's solid grey eyes...it was one of cautiousness that posed the silent question of what I was going to do next. Just the same Strata glowed pale white before zipping back to me in her ball form. I caught her with practiced reflexes then walked towards the Neathian Haos battler. I had to come up with something fast but what exactly could I do? It wasn't like I could just let Fabia go with Lena there and Ren having connected the feed from the arena to the bakuroom. At the same time if I did take Fabia in then I'd be betraying my home planet. I reached out placing a firm careful hand on the princess's shoulder...

"HEYEAH!"

"Lex are you okay?!"

Well...at least this gave me a good excuse why Marucho was able to rush into the arena the moment my face hit arena floor and teleport away with the brunette and her bakugan partner. I knew the green eyed girl's right hook was a dosey, but I had utterly forgotten her reflexes were as fast as mine and her flips hurt twice as much when you landed. "No I'm not exactly what you would call okay Lena! Damn it!", I yelled sitting up right rubbing my lower back that had connected hard with ground, "I can't believe she actually flipped me like that! It actually seriously hurt!"


	15. Lover's Quarall

**EDITED CHAPTER!**

**Okay so this took some figuring out, but I think I made out okay. Please tell what you guys think about this chapter guys! Sorry if this is a little short, but I couldn't figure out what to type at the bottom. This will continue onto the next chapter. ~**

I ran through the hallways of Bakugan Interspace as fast as my legs would allow me. I was headed towards the Bakuroom and I needed to get there quickly before anybody else did...or before they left. Things had taken a turn for the worst as I had hoped it hadn't and that was why Queen Serena tried to contact me during the battle with Lena against the princess. The queen was trying to reach me to warn Strata and I that Linus had lost the Element to the Gundalians. Something wouldn't let me deny it was Ren and Jesse that Linus battled and lost Neo to. I could just feel it and know I was right somehow. My throught stung with my harsh in takes of breath as my black hair whipped my face tickling and stinging it at the same time. My leg muscles yelled at me in protest but I only pushed myself faster harder down the hall nearing my destination. Spikes of ice formed at my hurried steps but disappeared as soon as my foot was lifted off the ground again to take the next step. I wasn't sure how but I needed to get Neo back somehow and quickly at that.

Linus Claude was a Castle Knight and one of the top three battlers Neathia had. Like me he used a different Bakugan attribute...Pyrus...in place of the typical Haos. He was a close friend and his partner bakugan, Pyrus Neo Zipzam, was the bearer of the Element. It didn't sound like much from it's name but next to the Helies attribute it was one of Neathia's most guarded secrets and dangerous in the wrong hands. But then again it was a portion of the energy within the Sacred Orb itself so that was to be expected. The fact that it was in the hands of the enemy now could easily spell disaster for mine and Strata's home planet.

Once my partner and I reached our destination I practically kicked the door in off it's hinges in one swoop. The bang caught the attention of Ren sitting at the table causing him to turn around to look at me. For a moment reptilian yellow met stormy grey in a stare down neither of us were backing off from any time soon. My eyes flicked from one side of the room to the Gundalian to the other side of the room and back to the white haired Darkus battler again, before I noticed Ren was holding something in his hand. Recognizing the locked up sphere from the glow of the computer-like table my fists clenched tight...Queen Serena was right. The temperature in the room dropped mimicking my own feelings then as a cool wind blew frost flakes around my feet. "Why do I have the feeling this would have been a lot easier to do if one of the others had Neo? Hand him over or I'm putting this whole room, you and Linehalt on ice. You have no idea what Barodius can do with the Element. None of you guys do.", I said keeping my voice as low and steady as possible, "That kind of power is dangerous in the wrong hands." I could feel the anxiousness flowing off of Strata hovering beside me in massive waves that were even colder then the atmosphere of the Bakuroom.

The Darkus battler blinked narrowing his eyes at the Helies dragon and me holding Neo up, "If this bakugan has the Element then why should I give him up to you guys? I was told to bring it back to Gundalia and hand it over to Mistress Kazarina and we both know you won't freeze this place Lex. Just because Linehalt and I haven't told anyone your and Strata's little secret doesn't mean the others won't." Ren set the sealed Pyrus bakugan on the table before leaning back against it with his arms crossed over his chest eyeing me, "I'm not going against orders and giving this bakugan up just because you came and asked me nicely."

"I knew it! I knew you Gundalians couldn't be trusted! Yet Lex was determined to be stubborn and this is where it has gotten us!", growled Strata leaving my side to float between the white haired battler and me glaring at the Darkus pair in front of us.

"That makes two of you then.", said Linehalt leaving his battler's side to hoover in front of the white female dragon nose to nose with her,"Looks like you're just as hard headed as your battler. I suggest you forget about it before you make a mistake you'll regret."

"What!? Bring it on Linehalt! I'll show you the real power of the Helies attribute!"

"You don't look like much to me Strata!"

"That's enough you two!", both the Minor Twelve Leader and I snapped at our respective bakugan at the same time. Both bakugan growled at each other before they backed off floating back to us to settle on our shoulders: the knight-like male to Ren and the white dragon to me. They stayed silent but continued to glare at each other.

The cold coming off of the Helies bakugan formed a thin layer of ice over my shoulder under her from her frustration. I used a burst of frigid wind to hit the button that closed the door behind me without looking at away from the Gundalian Agents Leader by a simple holding up my hand in the doors direction. A shard of ice lodged into the controls made sure it was locked so unwanted visitors couldn't walk in on us. There wasn't any time to beet each other around the bush or take turns play at aggravating the other like this. It was going to get us no place fast when we already had very little time. If threats of the Element's power weren't going to push some sense into the Darkus battler's or his knight-like partner's thick skulls then it was time to give Plan B a try instead. In a single impulsive fluid step forward towards the Gundalian, I felt my body move forward and my face pressed up against the white haired battler's.

**:) Well? What did you all think? What a Plan B because kissing gets you anything you want. LOL. I was going to save this for later on, but I thought what the heck and that there was really no reason to not put this here. Plus it adds more conflict now on Ren's part too. Tell me what you all thought with a review please! Love yeah all!~**


	16. Complications

I hadn't meant my little kiss to be anything more then a way to get past the Gundalian and snatch the sealed Neo from the table. It was supposed to be a mere distraction at best, so I wasn't quite ready for the kind of responses I got instead. Ren seemed just as surprised as I was hoping my action would make him at first and I reached past him for the Pyrus bakugan sitting on the table. All I had to do was close my fist around the red and orange sphere before pushing away from the white haired battler. My fingers brushed the Neathian bakugan when my body refused to move any farther. My eyes widened when the realization that Ren had placed a hand on each of my shoulders and neither one was putting up a fight trying to put distance between us hit me full force like Fabia's flip after the last battle had. The atmosphere returned to normal room temperature as the ice shard buried into the door controls melted, my senses relaxed numb with ease. The kiss was now distracting me making me pull my hand back to my side forgetting about Neo and the Element for the moment at least. I copied the Darkus battler putting arms around him instead. A rather loud female voice started scolding me in my head telling me to brake the kiss off now and snatch the Castle Knight bakugan while there was still time to do so. If either of the watching Helies or Darkus bakugan were trying to say something it was ignored giving the room a long silence.

We stayed together until the gravity and reality of the situation fell on us, causing the Gundalian to drop his arms and me to shove him roughly away as soon as it did. A fierce heat rushed up to my face from my sudden embarrassment. I took several quick steps back to put at least a little bit of distance between Ren and me...though backing away from the Darkus battler was the last thing I wanted to do. But I had to brake the kiss off there before it went any further or worse before uninvited company caught us. Even when we broke away physically we eyed each other, as the room felt electrically charged and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Several different thoughts fired off in my head before I cut them off. What had I been thinking?! Trusting Ren was one thing but had I seriously just kissed him and both of us put our arms around the other?! It was hard to ignore the fact that I was feeling sparks flying during the kiss, the fact that it seemed like neither one of us wanted to brake it off and the seemingly pointless gestures. I was about to say something to the Gundalian but dropped it almost instantly when someone walked into the room.

"Well well. Look at the little weasel and lap dog hiding in a hole together while the rest of us are out doing the dirty work to recruit soldiers. Looks like you two are hitting it off in more ways then one.", smirked Sid as he leaned up against the now open doorway of the Bakuroom. The red clad Pyrus battler became covered in an aray of multi colored light for a brief moment, before the lights faded revealing a still smirking Gundalian in his normal undisguised appearance. "It's not exactly a surprise that you two are working together, but to think Lex would sink low enough to suck up to the teacher's pet. Have you two no shame?", Sid asked smugly as he walked over from the doorway to lean against the table grinning at the Darkus battler and me.

A heat flushed my cheeks as I backed up leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. "Huh like that'll happen. Whatever gave you the idea we were working together, just before you showed up we were arguing fit to battle each other.", I lowered my head until the heat cooled down and the red on my face faded before looking up. Of all of the possible people that could have walked into the room at that moment it had to be Sid. I swore the green eyed Gundalian was worse then Mason some times. It was a wonder I hadn't slugged one of them yet for all the teasing between the two of them, but it had grown on me to the point where I found I could send back their little jibs just as well as take them.

Ren gave me a look before reaching for Neo still sitting on the surface of the table,"What do you want Sid? If you're just here to taunt us then you can stay here with Lex. I've got a bakugan to take to Gundalia for the Emporor."

"Take it easy there tiger.", laughed the Pyrus battler. The red clad blond was faster though and managed to snatch the Castle Knight bakugan from the table before the white haired Gundalian could. "Well maybe I'd like to do your job for awhile Ren. I think I'd be awesome at it. I can take this little guy to the Emperor myself and score some brownie points.", Sid said smugly tossing Neo into the air and re-catching him in his hand again.

Well this wasn't good.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Bakugan Interspace has been breached." It was the BI alert system's automated voice sounding the alarm.

This really wasn't good.

My eyes widened and I let out a long moan shaking my head in annoyance. There was no doubt in my head that the alert was caused by Fabia and the humans body shifting themselves into the virtual world to retrieve the Neathian Pyrus bakugan. They couldn't just sit back and wait for me to nab him and send him to them or something? As if having to deal with Ren and tip toeing around Sid wasn't bad enough. On the other hand this could be just what I needed... "The Battle Brawlers again.", I said crossing my arms over my chest rolling my eyes trying to come up with a plan,"Don't they ever know when to quit? They're starting to seriously get under my skin." I eyed both Gundalians expectingly,"You boys think to can stop fighting with each other long enough to deal with the princess and her knights? Or is your petty argument over who Emperor Barodius favors more important?", I asked pointedly.

"Blasted brawlers.", the Darkus battler hissed looking from the computerized table surface towards Sid again with another frustrated glare. His hand clenched into a fist for a moment before just as quickly releasing itself back to normal again. Ren turned to look at me,"Let's go Lex. No doubt the Brawlers are here for their bakugan, we'll use a bug in the system to transport them directly to a battle arena. Linehalt and Strata should be enough to take down Drago and one of the others. Taking the Neathian bakugan to Gundalia will have to wait." The white haired Gundalian turned around to confront Sid again but both said battler and Neo weren't in the room anymore.

**Yes. Yes I made Ren and Lex kiss. I was going to have them both jump into this fight, but I figured that I wanted to save a juicy bit again for later instead of pilling it all up in one place. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter...I am seriously getting into a grove with this story now!~**


End file.
